


Building Bridges 筑梦者

by Analgisia



Series: Life of an Engineer 工科男的恋爱二三事 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik和Charles第一次对上眼时，他们根本就不来电。Erik和Charles第二次对上眼时，他们还是不来电。唔好吧，事实上，Erik看了很多眼之后才潸然醒悟，可能也许大概，那家伙还是挺不赖的嘛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asaki_Kiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Building Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372234) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> 注：  
> 这个梗我已经脑补了很久了。Erik是给Tony打工的，在这篇文里他的性格会比漫画以及电影里更加饱满一些（甚至是都可以说有些改变他的性格了）。
> 
> 译注：  
> 依然非常感谢 八荒 小天使拯救毫无文采的我提供了中文的标题！！  
> 任性的提前发了生贺_(:з」∠)_【因为我知道一定没有办法在生日那天翻完【跪地  
> 送给Kiri生贺！！！！！  
> 其实好久好久以前就知道Kiri了的！！但是直到看到3055的法鲨生贺才_(:з」∠)_鼓起勇气去勾搭...然而还是由于我...太...害羞所以...只是在B站的留言下鬼哭狼嚎表白了一统之后就开溜了【简直疯狗模式全开好吗23333！！！】  
> 后来一起去帝都SLO浪过之后才真的是各种...【卧槽原来是你】的感觉XDDDDD ~~【p.s. Kiri真的好软！好软！(¯﹃¯)】~~  
>  难怪说会有一种认识了很久很久的感觉呀XDDDDD  
> 真的非常感谢这段时间以来一直愿意听我吐槽/和我一起吐槽的 Kiri！！！！！！【抱住蹭！
> 
> 最后提前祝Kiri生日快乐！！！希望你可以能够喜欢这篇文QAQ！！
> 
> P.S. 这个文是个系列文 如果 不出意外的话 窝会把它们都翻译出来_(:з」∠)_【坑坑坑都是坑

“不管你想干啥，这浑水我可不蹚。”Erik手里捻着细细的金属丝，绕着微小的能量核舞动。

门被闯入者打开后，又呼地一声关上了。“我难道就不能下来看看我最喜爱的天才工程师么？”Tony大摇大摆地穿过房间，好像这地方是他自己家一样。但话又说回来，Tony没事也不会来Erik的地盘找他。

“你最新的那个项目我刚才已经弄完了。我准备休息一个半小时之后就回家。”Erik重新调整了一下缠错位置的线圈，“我已经把文件的终稿发给你了。所以毫无疑问，你来这儿肯定是因为 _其他_ 的原因。”

“Lehnsherr先生，这番话真让人心碎。”Tony用夸张的语气说，坐在Erik工作台的边缘。感谢上帝他的桌子依然完好无损，并没有被Tony压出裂痕。

Erik挥了挥手，面前的烙铁自动挂回了墙上，其余的工具也先后飘回所属的位置。他的能力虽然很便捷，但对于这样精细的电子零件，还是原始的焊接方式更有优势。

“你 _在_ 干什么？”Tony好奇地问他。

“如果我告诉你的话，你会乖乖离开吗？”Erik并没有抱太大的希望。

“当然不会。”Tony哼了一声。

Erik重重叹了口气。“所以你到底来找我干什么。”他的声音听上去有些像在咆哮。

“我知道你不讨厌我，而且我也知道，你认为让你的老板保持愉快的心情是一件重要的事。”Tony笑了起来。

“天知道为什么会这样。我确实不讨厌你，然而前提是你不会趁我快下班前随随便便就跑到我这里来找我。”Erik干巴巴地说。

“我的朋友，我可没有打扰你的打算。”Tony一边说一边跳下桌子，拉平他的衬衫和夹克，“可今天，可是周五的晚上呢...”

Erik发出一声哀嚎。“周五的晚上？”

“纸醉金迷有钱任性的夜晚。”Tony戏谑地说。

Erik默默闭眼。“慈善晚会。”

“没错！”Tony爽朗的笑声在实验室里回荡，“除此之外，我有位老朋友刚从英国回来，准备在纽约附近建一所学校——他给我看了一下他的蓝图，那真是非常有趣。”

Erik蹙眉。“我们都不是建筑师。”他缓缓开口。

“这你不用担心。”Tony摇头，“我虽然很想亲自跟进这件事，但是你懂，我还有别的事情要忙。”

Erik点了点头。“所以你想要我看看他的企划——可是我还不懂这和你的慈善晚会又有什么关系了。”

“我想让你见见Charles，我想让你跟我一起来，然后玩个痛快。”Tony答。

Erik翻了个白眼。“你只是想拉我入火坑——我知道你和我一样讨厌这些应酬。”

“对头。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，“我虽然也可以要求你强制参加，但是你可以把它当做是一次实地考察嘛。”

“与其余的竞争者考察吗？”Erik问。他知道一般在这样的聚会总会穿插着各种社交手段。

“他肯定也会找别人帮忙。但他那所学校给我留下的印象相当震撼，十分独特。毫无疑问那不仅仅是一所用来教学的地方。”Tony耸耸肩。

“你在好奇。”Erik放弃了自己晚上的计划，他挥手让文件夹飘回书架。Tony指着那本文件示意了一下，但Erik摇了摇头。“等我完成之后我会告诉你的。反正我是怎么也逃不掉你的慈善晚会了不是？”

在Erik看来，一直保持撅嘴姿势的Tony一定很累。谢天谢地，他终于耸了耸肩，把手插回自己的口袋里。“我当然也有在好奇。毕竟Charles在英国呆了五年，近几年还荣升教授，在牛津大学里教书。”

“所以说他是一个古板的老头吗？”光是这些描述，Erik还真不能将这个‘Charles’归到Tony愿意约出来玩耍的那类人。

“老天，才不是。”Tony笑得更厉害了，“关于Charles的形容词可以有很多，但绝不是这个。”

“难道是天才？”Erik在一旁推测，他知道这条向很对Tony的口味，“还是俊俏？”他继续推敲。他知道Tony向来喜欢大长腿。

“然而不是我的菜。”Tony的嘴角向上翘起一个微笑，“但是，在我记忆中他可是非常的可爱的。”

“所以说那不是你的菜。”Erik笑了笑，“那你指望我去干什么？难道你想把我当成诱饵？”

Tony的表情看上去很严肃，他摇了摇头。“并不。我只是觉得我们应该抓住这次机会。况且我挺想见见他的。”

Erik盯着Tony看。

“你会像其他所有人一样喜欢他的。”Tony向他保证。

“Tony，你知道的，我并不是特别擅长与他人交往。”Erik说道。为了将他周五的夜晚从一群上流人士的手中拯救出来，他还在做最后的挣扎。“当然除了某些时候的你。”他转念一想，又补上了一句。

“比如说某个微妙的星期四。”Tony模仿着Erik的语气说道。

“我喜欢呆在在实验室里的时光。”Erik平静地说。

“我知道。”Tony依旧在连哄带骗地劝说Erik，“但是正如我所说的，你会喜欢他的。”

Erik把最后的工具都摆好后，双手交叉抱胸，转过身看着Tony。“还记得上回你想当红娘时发生了什么吗？”他问道。

“那次你挺开心的！”Tony耸耸肩。

“那结局糟透了。”Erik干巴巴地说。

“得了吧，至少你还挺开心的。”Tony固执地说。

“那次几乎毁掉了游艇的码头和一半的仓库。”Erik开始扳着手指头回忆。

“我知道那次是我后院起火。”Tony轻轻地说，“但是，你很开心！”

Erik默默地瞪着他，沉默代表了他所有的语言。

“另外，你当时也并不是特别糟呀，不是么？”Tony露出一个无害的笑容。

Erik深呼吸。“今晚要真的去了那就会特别糟糕了。”

Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，用了一个大大的笑容作为回应。

**--**--**

Erik从路过的服务生那儿又拿了一杯香槟。在这短短的一小时内，这是他第五杯酒了，但就算这样依然无法阻止正在逐渐抓狂的他。他在这儿显得十分格格不入。Tony却不一样，他的老板已经进入到围在一群金发女郎之间左拥右抱的状态了。

没有一人敢靠近他——大多数的人看见他肩头僵硬的线条与面无表情的脸都会识趣地选择离开。

大多数的人都是这样。只有一位女人直勾勾地盯着Erik看了很久，Erik叹了口气。那女人的年龄几乎都能赶上他妈了，隔着大老远都能闻到她身上浓厚的香水。

“Lehnsherr先生。”她微微一笑。

“Eloise Dominique。”身后传来一阵甜腻的声音，她向后转身。

Erik歪着脑袋，琢磨着要不要好好感谢这突然打断他们对话的人。一位看上去十分年轻的人出现在他们面前，他很自然地插在Eloise Dominique与他自己之间。他比Erik稍微要矮一点，俊俏的脸蛋上是一副人畜无害的表情。当然真正吸引Erik注意力的，还是他丰满的红唇与透亮的蓝眸。

他想入非非地看着那双唇，他幻想了很多很多不干不净的东西。那人突然开了口，打破了他的幻想。

“Dominique女士。”他的声音听上去无比挑逗，“我亲爱的，你最近过得如何？”

那女人看上去有些困惑，她摇了摇头。“喔，我亲爱的Xavier先生，谢谢关心，我现在感觉不能更好。今天晚上你过得还愉快吗？”

Erik来回扫视他们两人，如果Xavier还是没有注意到但他的话，说不定他可以趁机偷偷溜走。Erik有些紧张，就像一头暴露在汽车灯光下的野鹿。

“Dominique女士，你看上去好像有些喝多了，要不要去阳台走走，顺便喝杯水？”Xavier柔软动听的询问让Erik的胃有些发痒。

她有些茫然地看了一会，慢慢地点头。“你说的没错，我亲爱的。失陪了。”她说。

“不必，达令。”Xavier挥手叫来一位服务生把她送走了。

要不是现在他变成和Xavier一起独处了，Erik肯定会好好地向对方道谢。但不知为何，在场的几位与Erik交情还算不错的人却一直在盯着他们看。

“不用谢我。”Xavier欣赏地看着Erik，“你这身西装真精致。”

Erik咬了一下自己的嘴巴。他不喜欢和女人搭讪，但他更不喜欢和含着金汤匙出生的富家少爷搭讪。这些纨绔子弟从来不知道私人空间这几个字怎么写。他们靠的太近了，近得都可以感受得到对方身上的热度。Erik决定拉开彼此的距离。

Xavier凑了上来，一把握住Erik的手臂，像是要和他分享什么秘密。

“Erik，原来你在这里啊！”

Erik还真是头一回发现看见自己老板的感觉原来是这么好。

“Tony？”Xavier转过身，Erik很快就将自己的手臂从Xavier手里抽了回来。

“Charles？”Tony兴奋得两眼放光，Erik看得有些胃痛。这一切只能说明一件事，“从什么时候开始你就不长个了呀。”Tony笑着走过去，给Xavier一个大大的拥抱。

“早得我都记不清了。”Xavier朝他抛了个媚眼。

Charles和Tony寒暄的内容在Erik看来就像两位疯狂科学家在大谈一些普通人根本无法理解的东西。

再这样下去，Erik真的要抓狂了。

好呗，反正这也不是Erik的老板第一次这么做了。不过Erik一直想不通Tony这家伙怎么会觉得自己能对像是Xavier这种马屁精 _产生好感_ 呢。

当然咯，如果对方是要给他们发粮的话，Erik还是得拿出自己最好的态度。

他可以回头再找Tony算账。

“Charles，这是Erik Lehnsherr，我在邮件里和你说过的那位工程师。”Tony向Xavier介绍。

Xavier伸出手，Erik愣了好几秒才反应过来。这样的举动不仅业余，而且还幼稚到了极点。Erik以前从来都没有出现过这样的情况。

可Tony还是觉得他们会一拍即合。

“幸会。”Charles抬头看了看Erik的双眼与柔软的唇线。Erik握了一下他的手。

Erik看上去很淡定。“Xavier先生，见到你是我的荣幸。”他平淡地说。Tony看着他挑起眉毛，大概是因为自己的表现有些出乎意料的友善吧。Erik放开了Xavier的手，尽量保持镇定。

“感谢你发过来的蓝图。”Tony对他说，“不过我还是没弄明白那些和学校有什么关系。其实你并没有把图样全都发过来对吧？”

“当然没有，Tony。”Xavier轻轻笑了笑，“首先，我并不想把所有的细节都展现给别人看。以及，我只要告诉你这个构想就足够了呀。”

“别人？”Erik想也没想就脱口而出。

“没错，Lehnsherr先生。”Xavier的声音听上去有些严肃，“我并不想让...某些人知道我准备建立的这所学校。”

Erik蹙眉。

“如果你接受了这份任务，我会告诉你更多细节。”Xavier接着往下说，这对于他们来说一定是个绝妙的诱饵。

确实，在Tony身上效果拔群。

“Charles，告诉我更多细节吧。我想知道你究竟在密谋什么，这样也好让Erik来决定接下来该怎么做。”Tony说，“如果你没有意见的话。”

Xavier盯着Erik注视了很久，目光中有些紧张，接着他缓缓点了点头。“好的，它...”

“我没有眼花看错吧？”突然的声音打断了他们的讨论。又有另一位纨绔子弟找上了这两个有钱任性的家伙，Erik正好找到了开溜的机会。

Erik转身，迅速从还没反应过来的Xavier身边离开。那人一下子就插入了他们的对话中，不知为何这让Erik觉得自己就像是暴露在显微镜底下的病菌一样。他有些愠怒。

Erik沿着走廊离开，在阳台附近找到一间房。他走进去，深深吸了口气。他拍了拍自己的口袋，他把烟落在会场了。

好咯，随便吧，反正他也准备要戒烟了。但实话实说，他现在真的好想抽根烟。

他靠在栏杆上，用自己的能力细细品味这整栋大楼的金属结构。他的心情平静了不少。Erik之所以那么喜欢纽约的生活，是因为这里的建筑中有大量的金属。不仅如此，这里地底下也有四处穿行的列车与轨道...

Erik闭上眼睛，感受能量从他的指尖滚过。

他内心无比泰若自然，如果Tony此刻来找他的话，他一定会更加胸有成竹。现在这个问题已经从会不会答应，上升为 _什么时候_ 开工了。这对他来说并不是一个挑战，他的工作中处处都是挑战。但不知怎么的，Xavier让他...有些不爽。这份工作，Erik势在必得。

Erik确实难以相处，这点是不诤的事实。不过作为项目经理的他，也还是有办法处理好自己的人际关系的。甚至能完成得比出现在他桌上的小任务还要出色。Tony好像同意了那份方案，Erik的桌上多了不少新的项目企划。他挥手用能力把文件夹全都取了过来。

不管Tony开出什么样的条件，他可不会选择轻易妥协。

**--**--**

“Erik，你能...”Tony的话把Erik从个人世界中拉出。

Erik翻了个白眼。他感受了一下金属结构，对上面的金属板进行调整。“我还以为这套战甲被你搁置了呢。”他说着飞快地扫了一眼Tony的3D模型，把金属板调整到恰好的弧度。

“谢啦。”Tony抬了一下肩膀，让金属板更加贴合。“昨天晚上我突然发现，有很多事情我都没有尝试过。”

Erik看着Tony取下了剩余的部分，他顺手帮Tony取下了一些被卡住的小零件。他把自己的手放在Tony的胸前，他能感觉的到Tony胸前的方舟反应炉放射出巨大的能量。

“你...小心点。”他轻轻地说，“如果我不小心把你弄死了，Pepper肯定不会轻易放过我的。”

Tony拍了拍他的手。“我知道。别担心，我有预防措施。”

Erik静静地看着他。

“不如我们一起来回顾一下安全协议吧？”Tony试图缓和他们的气氛。

Erik的嘴角不禁向上弧起一个微笑。

“我去你大爷的，你来真的啊。”Tony装出一副愤怒的样子。

Erik没有回答，他只是默默放开了手。

“对了，我想给你看点东西。”Tony一边说一边把平板放在桌面。

“怎么？”Erik把文件导入3D全息投影仪中，安静地看着Tony把模型调整成球形，将图像从加密的文件夹中拖到另一个文件夹里。

“这是什么鬼？”Erik盯着这个奇怪的模型，这玩意几乎是个球状物。

“我也不知道这是什么，但你看看上面的要求。”Tony吸了口气。

“这些金属和上面的镀层...显然上面有非常特别的纹路。”Erik也跟着吸了口气，“那这个呢？”

“我也不知道这是什么。”Tony愉快地答道，“但你看这里，建议使用的材料说明它可以承受及其高强度的冲击——不仅仅是热辐射与激光，同时也能吸收非常剧烈的爆炸。”

Erik点点头。“这玩意究竟意义何在？我们要在什么地方建造这个东西？”

Tony并没有回答他。Erik突然意识到自己正中Tony的下怀。

“Xavier。”他突然反应过来。

“没错。”Tony笑了笑，“看来我也成功吸引了你的注意力嘛。”

“噢，闭嘴。”Erik朝他吼道。

“你这么讨厌Charles，他到底哪里不好了。”Tony好奇地问他，“我是说，相较之下，你竟然能容忍我的行为。”

“我也不想的，但毕竟你是我老大。”Erik面无表情地说。

“Charles是我的朋友，他比我更容易相处。除此之外，他还是我们潜在的客户。”Tony平淡地说。

Erik深吸了口气。“答应我一件事。”和Tony共事那么多年后，他知道Tony一定会同意他的要求。当然这并不是毫无条件的。

“当然。”Tony把文件拖进一个命名为X的文件夹中。

“不要告诉我 _这_ 又是你那愚蠢的拉郎行为。”Erik自言自语，“我真不懂 _为什么_ 你总会觉得我需要你的帮助。我看上去一点也不像是需要帮助的样子好吗。”

Tony盯着他看了看，把压缩文件添加到邮件的附件中。他并没有按下发送的按钮。“你觉得你这臭脾气真的能把到妹么？”

“当然。”Erik撑在桌上，“Tony，我，和你一样，已经决定和工作过一辈子了。我热爱这些工程项目，我的心里并没有更多的空间能够容得下其他人。以及，你懂的，我已经和你说了无数次了，我并没有那么强烈的性冲动——所以这些我真不需要。”

Tony缓缓点头。“但有时候你压力也会很大呀。”

“我和需要性事才能减压的你并不一样。”Erik忍不住笑了出来，“我会去健身房里呆上好几个小时，将这些情绪都发泄在沙袋或者是其他的一些健身器材上。我可以向你保证，这些手段比约炮要来得有效多了。”

“好吧。”Tony妥协了，“我保证我这么做并不是想要给你和Charles拉郎。我是由衷地希望你能喜欢他，毕竟你们都是我非常重要的朋友。”把手指点在发送的图标上，“我相信你一定会对这项目感兴趣的。这事我一个人做不来，我希望我最优秀的员工可以和我一起完成。”

Erik低头沉思。“好吧，我姑且就信你一回。”他说，“反正现在我手头上也没有什么大项目，而且你说的没错，它看上去确实很有意思...”

Tony灿烂地笑了笑，按下发送的按钮。“嗯哼，如果你有空的话，就和我说一声——说不定我在下一套战甲的设计还会采纳你的意见呢。”

Erik笑了起来。“当然，Tony。我绝不会让你不小心弄死自己的。”

“Pepper肯定不会放过我们两个的。”Tony不禁感叹。

“当然。”Erik随声附和。

**--**--**

Erik拨通了附在Tony邮件里的电话号码。他打开免提，电话里传出嘟嘟的声音。他从文件夹里抽出那张写满了自己笔记的蓝图，上面的并没有太多的注解，但是足够让他完成接下来的对话。

对方接通了电话。“ _喂？_ ”电话的那头如是说。

Erik的双手悬在半空，盯着自己的手机犹豫了一会。“请问是Xavier的学校吗？”Erik问。他总感觉自己好像打错了。

“ _啊，抱歉，没错。”_ 他得到了这样的回答，“ _或者说，马上就是了。我是Alex。_ ”

Erik挑起眉毛。从对方的声音来判断，对方很有可能还是一个未成年的孩子。“我是Stark企业的Erik Lehnsherr。我想约Xavier先生出来谈谈关于学校的一些更加细节的问题。”

“ _唔，不过教授现在并不在这里。_ ”Alex说。

Erik能听得出对方语气中的失望。“一切还顺利吗？”

对方轻轻笑了笑，气氛缓和了不少。“ _当然，抱歉啊，教授去找某个学生了——那家伙现在出了点意外。_ ”

“但愿一切安好。”Erik不禁开始猜测他们学校到底已经有多少学生入读了。看来直到他们项目完成前，这都将是一个谜。在这么一群学生的围观下施工，只会增加他们的工作量。

“才没有，Sean那家伙更宁愿把自己弄得伤痕累累的呢。”Alex忍不住脱口而出，“抱歉，确实没什么大问题，我知道Charles什么时候有空，如果有需要的话我可以帮你安排一下。”

Erik又愣了一下，继续盯着他的手机看了看。“好吧。”看来现在他只能等到与Xavier见面之后再修改方案了。他真希望可以直接电话里问对方几个问题，然而显然这并不可能，“最快的话他能什么时候有空？”

电话那边沉默了一会，Erik听见他在打字的声音。“ _如果你不介意的话，你们大概......_ ”电话里传出一阵微妙的爆炸声，Alex叹了口气，“ _明天中午见面？_ ”

Erik忍住了想要问Aelx到底发生了什么的冲动，但这简直是让他的心像是被猫挠了一样难受。“真棒，那碰面的地点是Greymalkin巷吗？”

“ _没错。_ ”Alex说，“ _我会把具体的坐标发给你，因为如果你要用导航来找路的话，估计连我们的大门都摸不着。_ ”电话里又传来一阵打字的声音，Erik的手机嘟嘟地响了几下。

Erik回到手机的主页，正好看见对方发来的坐标与具体的地址。估计是那孩子刚发过来的，看来的对于这些事物他还是挺熟悉的嘛。“嗯，我收到了。”Erik告诉他，“就定明早十点。”

“ _我会转告Charles的。_ ”Alex说完就把电话挂断了。

“想要聊聊还得这么多名堂。”Erik喃喃感叹。他看了看自己的标注，上面还有许多缺漏的地方，他确实得和对方好好聊聊。他把那另一张画着那个球形物体的蓝图抽了出来。“如此精密的计算的房间，你到底是想要做什么？”

他切换到了下一张蓝图，盯着上面绘制的地下室。严格来说，这更像一个地堡。因为预设的材料，特别是用作墙壁与地面的材料...真是让人匪夷所思，它上面要求使用的材料能够吸收大量的能量，激光，甚至是等离子体。

但不管发生上述的哪一样，这肯定都将是一场噩梦。因为他不仅得照着蓝图上的设计施工，还得让这所大得惊人的房子保持完整的结构。

“很好，Xavier先生，虽然你的调情没有打动我，但是现在你已经完全吸引我的注意力了。”Erik自言自语地往他的记事本里添了几笔，又增加了几个想要在这项工程开始前了解清楚的问题。

**--**--**

Erik把车停在侧门，默默审视眼前的景象，看来他根本就没有压低成本的必要，因为这家伙根本就是个土豪嘛。

Erik把他的车停在那幢巨大的豪宅前，他附近也停了好几辆车。Erik看见右边有一个紧锁的车库，他打量着那入口的宽度，思索着如果里面真的有停放车辆的话，那空间定会相当的拥挤。

Erik看了一眼自己的手表。九点五十五。他很庆幸Alex昨天提醒了他，让他从侧门进来。要是没有别人的帮助，他还真是没办法靠自己的力量找到正门的入口。这里像是有条巨大的虫子堵在门口嬉戏，除了越野车以外，其他的车型根本没办法从正门进入。

此时，被Erik抛弃了多时的疑问再次让他困惑不已。他眼前的这幢建筑物显然不是一所学校，除非有人告诉他这是一所寄宿学校。他虽然已经预览过不少蓝图，但它们似乎仍是冰山一角。

Erik走到门口摁下门铃。没有应答，不过这么大的房子，不管怎么说都要等上一阵子才会有人来应门吧。他审视四周，总觉得此处应有一位英式老管家才更符合画风。

Erik又摁了一下门铃，这次很快有人上前来开门，他后退了几步。

“噢，抱歉。”Xavier说，耀眼的阳光给他镀上一层金辉，“这门铃坏了。”

Erik静静地盯着他看。他只看过Xavier穿西装的样子，但眼前的这人与印象中的Xavier完全判若两人。大小适合的牛仔裤，脚踩一双靴子，身穿一件在胸口前印着关于基因的冷笑话的T恤。Erik不禁怀疑，如果他们的门铃坏了，那Xavier又是怎么知道他在这儿的？他过了好久才反应过来Xavier在邀请他进去，相信过一会他会得到恰当的解释。他给Xavier家族中另一位女性也打了个招呼。效果似乎还不错，但他对她一点儿也不感兴趣。

“Moira，这位是Erik Lehnsherr，他是来帮我们改装房子的。Lehnsherr先生，这位是Moira MacTaggert，是我的朋友，也是和我一起经营这所学校的合作伙伴。”Xavier说。

MacTaggert随和地看了他一眼，简略地点点头。“Charls，请务必记得在周五之前把这些文件签好后发给我。我们还有很多书文工作要处理。”

Xavier忍不住咕哝了几句，但十分和善地笑了。“我知道，它们看上去永远都写不完呢。”

“Charles，你比任何人都想要建成这所学校。”MacTaggert微微一笑，挥手告别，走向停在路旁的另一辆车。

“她说的对。”Xavier耸耸肩，示意让Erik进来，“但我并不想要这些坑爹的书文工作啊。”

Erik不可置否地点点头。他冥冥之中感觉Xavier这句话还有更深的含义，但他暂时没有发现任何可以解读的蛛丝马迹。

“来吧，Lehnsherr先生，让我们来看看你现在的设想。Alex说你有几个细节想要确认来着。”Xavier领着Erik走进一间可爱的图书馆，显然这个地方是给教授办公用的。初夏的微风从宽大的玻璃窗之间的缝隙中徐徐灌入。

“我有些提议。我承认你给我的蓝图确实很棒，但有几个细节需要进行更改。”Erik说着把平板电脑摆在桌上，掏出了他的记事本。他选中一张Tony正在进行的模型，然后将它3D投影出来。

Xavier全神贯注地看着。

“首先，我不知道你为什么要设计成这样，它真的不像一所学校。”正当Erik准备往下说时，他看见Xavier举起手一副欲言又止的样子，“这没有关系，但是有很多地方需要进行额外的加工。基于现有的数据，我针对必需的信息整合了一份表格。这栋房子里有一半以上的部分需要进行额外的改装，否则建筑的结构完整性会遭到破坏。”

Xaiver点头。“这也正是我所担忧的。我们这里并没有了解建筑或是工程领域的人，我们只能写出想要的方案。毁掉这所宅子并不是我们想要看见的情况。”

“所以你为什么不问问Stark先生的意见呢。”Erik说。

“我和Tony说了，当时他说他想到了绝佳的人选。”Xaiver承认道，“不过我没想道他给我推荐的是那晚也出席了慈善晚会的你。”他继续耸耸肩，双颊被染上了淡淡的粉。

“所以说要不是因为这样，你根本都不会和我搭讪咯？”Erik真不怎么喜欢开玩笑。

“如果要说的委婉一点的话，确实。”Xavier和颜悦色地附和，“现在告诉我你需要的数据以及想要进行改动的地方。”

Erik翻开他的笔记本，娓娓道来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这篇文中提到的Charles身上的那件T恤上写的东西是"If I were an enzyme I would be DNA helicase so I could unzip Your genes（如果我们都是一颗酶，我愿做一颗DNA解旋酶，这样就可以把你的基因一层一层解开）" 然而链接已挂没有办法给大家看真正的图样了_(:з」∠)_就 脑补一下吧。  
> 以及 如果有人想脑补Erik穿西装的样子 就用鲨仔在英国拍的那套GQ的图脑补就行了 窝是认真的


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝kiri生快！！！！XDDDD
> 
> 精神感应对话会用「」扩起

三明治和修订的方案陪伴他们度过了好几小时，突然传来一阵敲门的声音。

“请进。”Xavier朝门外喊道，给Erik递去一张新列出的建材列表。

“Charles，抱歉打扰了。”一位年轻的金发姑娘倚着门框，“我知道现在你不想被任何人打扰，但是我想告诉你，那群小伙子貌似把房子后面的旧天线给弄折了。”

Xavier发出一声清晰可闻的叹息。“知道了。噢，Raven，这位是Erik Lehnsherr。他是我昨天跟你说过的那位Tony的工程师，你还有印象不？”

Raven微微颔首，有些崇拜地看着对方。

“Lehnsherr先生，这是我的妹妹Raven。”Xavier说，“抱歉失陪一下，我得先去处理一些疯狂的事情。”

Erik只是点点头，继续看着纸上的表格。“没关系，我继续看这份表就好了。”

Erik独自一人坐在房间里，他往后靠了靠，不禁摇头。一想到刚和他讨论了好几个小时的人根本就不像他想的那样风流纨绔，Erik就恨不得想要找个洞钻进去

要不是在那样的场合下相识，他大概也一定会觉得Charles Xavier是位十分有趣并且神秘莫测的家伙。Erik低头看着蓝图。他默默告诉自己，现在已经掌握了更多的信息，可以有更好的方式去解决Xavier的问题。但是切记不要去窥探他的隐私。可是不知道Xavier需要建造这些东西的目的依然让他感觉有些窝火。坦白来说，Erik亲眼见过很多军事地堡，但无论从硬件设施还是安全角度来考虑，都不像Xavier的这个，需要那么多层的伪装。

Erik靠着椅背，闭上眼睛，用自己的能力感受着这栋宅子里所有金属的物体。他通常不会这样放纵自己，但是四周富足的金属让他有些分心，毕竟这是他刚准备和Xavier讨论的话题。

Erik的电话响了，他站起来，面带微笑地接通电话，说：“你好，Potts小姐。”

“ _Lehnsherr先生，_ ”她平淡地打了个招呼，“ _感谢上帝我终于找到你了。Stark先生刚刚告诉我他要去华盛顿出差几天，他说如果你现在这个项目需要使用任何的东西的话，直接从Stark的金库里拿就好。_ ”

“我暂时还不知道是否需要Tony的那些黑科技玩意。”Erik走到玻璃门跟前，推门而出，漫步到通向绿草地的石阶上。

“ _但至少你现在的语气听上去比今早要肯定多了。_ ”Potts干巴巴地说。

Erik没有刻意掩饰自己声音里的笑意。“Potts小姐，你是觉得我像那些爱发牢骚的小鬼吗？”

电话的那头传来一阵轻笑。“ _这么说，Xavier先生和你预想中完全一样咯？_ ”她问。

“那是因为实际上他的人品和我们初遇的那晚完全不一样。”Erik承认道。

“ _那这是好事还是坏事？_ ”Potts问他。

“噢，我也不知道。”Erik轻轻回了一句，沿着房子的边缘前进，品味掩埋在砂浆和石砖下的金属结构。

“ _Erik......你没事吧？_ ”

Erik忍不住笑了出来。“没事。”他信誓旦旦地说。让Potts这样担心他还是挺过意不去的，“只是......我还没摸清他的性格，另外这份工作上的繁文缛节比我其余的工作还要多。”

“ _上回你还跟我抱怨那晚他太过分了，而且看上去就是个纨绔子弟，举止也是毫不客气。当时我用‘混蛋’来形容他，还把你逗得笑得合不拢嘴。_ ”Potts淡定地说。

“他当时确实是这样。”Erik坦白，“但今天我来这时感觉他还挺靠谱的。他人挺好，也没有什么过分的举止。”Erik在脑海中描绘出Xavier坐在桌子上的情景。他虽然面露倦意，但却依然十分热情地回应Erik所提及的每一项建议。

难怪今天Erik感觉无比的轻松，甚至轻松得让他有些不安。

“ _有些人在公众场合里确实会表里不一。_ ”Potts说，“ _某人曾经吐槽过Tony就是个自大的混蛋，而且还特不靠谱。如果真是一位正人君子，从来都不会张扬炫耀自己的金钱与财富。_ ”

“我知道。”Erik的声音有有些阴沉。

“ _Erik，当初Tony差点炒了你呢。_ ”

Erik默不作声。他当然知道。当初他发现Tony其实是一个在天才与让人讨厌的混蛋间飘忽不定的人时，他还是挺难过的。哪怕现在Erik早就习惯了，他偶尔仍会有这样的感觉。

“ _他当初来找我，让我炒你鱿鱼。_ ”她笑了起来。

“可我现在还在公司里。”Erik也忍不住浅笑。当初他的试用期还没过三个月，Tony就已经快把他逼到崩溃的边缘了。

如果让Erik坦诚地说，待在Tony身边的感觉真可谓是一种奇妙的体验。

“ _然后我告诉他那不归我管。_ ”Potts说，“ _但是你的那份与Stark企业的劳动合同是我起草的，年终奖金的申请也是由我递交到他桌上给他签字的。_ ”

“看来我的奖金是这么来的呀。”Erik笑了笑。

“ _你现在不仅还在公司里，_ ”Potts轻轻说，“ _他还把你当成了最亲密的朋友——他愿意当成朋友的人少得一只手就能数过来。你信任他，你对他了若指掌。_ ”她顿了顿，“ _说不定你和Xavier先生的相处模式也会像这样？_ ”

“我也不知道。”Erik一边说着一边拐了个弯。他发觉有些形状怪异且裸露的金属结构在用非常神奇的方式移动。那些金属看上去有些弯曲。“对于Tony来说，我已经摸透了他的品质，知道他什么时候会不靠谱。可对于Xavier......”

“ _Erik，道理我都懂，但是你不能画蛇添足呀。特别是在我看来，你添的这个‘足’还巨大无比。_ ”

Erik选择保持沉默。他的注意力有一半放在她的那句话中，还有另一半在感知那些飘忽不定的金属。

“ _Erik，让我们拭目以待，静候佳音吧。你在公司里呆了三年，我可从没见过你像这样积极过。我不信都这样了还是什么事情都没有。_ ”

Erik点了点头，可惜她并看不见。“Potts小姐，假如没有你的话，我们会怎么办？”他笑着说。他知道如果少了Potts，Tony绝对会玩脱。你别说，Potts还真没少替Tony收拾他的烂摊子。

“别乱想了，Lehnsherr先生。”她冷冷地说。

“谢了。”Erik平静地答，等她和自己道别后挂断了电话。他把手机放回口袋。

金属正在扭曲的感觉铺面而来，他下意识地朝前跑去。在下一个转角处，他看见老旧的天线搭在那儿，原本牵引着天线的四根电线现在只剩下两根。它们像蛇一样缠结在一块，其中一根直接搭在半空，路过的人稍有不慎就会撞上去。

他让自己的意识流经这附近所有的金属，Erik伸出手把它固定在原位。这块金属比他日常需要面对的尺寸大出许多，但如果他就像这样放任不管的话，一定会有人因此而受伤。

慢慢地，Erik尽可能缓慢地把天线从上面取了下来，尽可能缓慢地让剩下那两根电线蜷曲成一块。那紧张的感觉让他肌肉酸疼，让他的躯体叫嚣，让他集中了所有的注意力。

他终于感觉到那金属接触到了地面，他再三确认断掉的电线正用奇怪的姿态缠绕在一块。

周围绝对的寂静让他深深吸了口气。

“我的天，他是个变种人。”突然传来说话的声音。Erik微微转过头，那声音来自Charles的妹妹。

讲真，他当初真的以为Tony和Xavier分享了他的小秘密。然而那男人脸上的表情看上去和其他的旁观者一样惊讶。

两个年轻的小伙子探出头来，其中一个满头金发，另一个人的发色红得十分夸张。

Erik思索了一下接下来该怎么办。这里毕竟是Xavier的地盘。Erik不会刻意隐藏自己的能力，但也不会让自己暴露在这种难以避免的信任危机与恐慌中。虽然说Tony和Pepper很容易就接受了他的变种能力，但这并不意味着其他的普通人也像他们两人一样能够毫无偏见地平等待他。

Erik转身，让他震惊不已的是Xavier脸上的表情。意料之外的惊讶中还混合着......

“Charles，别流口水了。”Raven压低嗓音说。

Xavier举起手摇了摇头，接着笑了起来。“等我一下。”他走到Erik身边，盯着Erik看了很久，甚至连眼都没眨一下。过了好一阵子他在缓缓将注意力转回众人。

“Sean，Alex，”他朝那两个小伙说，“我是当初是怎么教育你们的？”

那个金发的孩子挠了挠头发，看上去有些不好意思。“抱歉，教授。”

Erik认出了那声音。他是Alex，另一个男孩就是Sean没跑了。

“我跟你说了要等到明天Darwin和Angel回来再说的。”Xavier盯着他们两人。

Erik在纠结现在是不是该考虑先行一步。

「 _请不要走，留在这里可以吗？_ 」

突然出现在Erik脑海中的声音把他吓了一跳，他看着正在厉声责备那两个孩子的Xavier。

「 _我可以一心多用。但拜托了，拜托你告诉我，你不会走好吗？_ 」

“Lehnsherr先生用自己的能力替你们消除了安全隐患，对此你们应该感到幸运。”Charles接着往下说。

Erik深吸了口气。他向来不喜欢精神感应者，他不喜欢将自己的一切都暴露在外的感觉。

「 _我并不会主动读取别人的记忆，我的朋友。如果你觉得我早就读过你的话，那怎么会现在才知道你是个变种人呢？_ 」Xavier在他的脑中说，「 _以及，除了这两个小鬼头之外——你脑子里的声音也响得让我头疼。_ 」

保持冷静，Erik用上了所有自己所知的能够用来隔绝精神的方法。这虽然并不能用来对付强大的精神感应者，但已经足以...

「 _谢谢，现在好多了。_ 」Xavier如是说。

“Ravne，你能带我们的贵客回办公室不？”Xavier问。

“当然。”Raven话音刚落就示意让Erik和她一起离开。

Erik转身跟上Charles的妹妹的脚步，他的脑子里充满了各种问号。

“真不敢相信你也是个变种人。”Ravne偷偷瞥了一眼Erik。Erik不禁叹息。

“我真以为Tony已经告诉你哥了，”Erik一边坦白一边耸肩，“我虽然不会刻意隐藏我的能力，但也不会明目张胆地印在名片上啊。”

“我猜你也没想到我们也是变种人。”Raven也耸了耸肩，“并不是说我们有意要隐瞒，我会让Charles好好跟你解释的。因为我和他的观点经常会有出入。”句末，她重重地叹了口气。

“实话说，生为变种人并不是一种罪恶。”Erik开口。

“唔，我明白Charles这么做的理由。”Raven打断了他的话，“不过我会让他自己跟你解释的。”

Erik耸肩。他现在真的非常好奇。甚至比早些时候还要好奇。Raven的一串轻笑将他拉回了现实。“你笑什么？”他跟着她走进玻璃门回到办公室里。

“我才注意到你是谁。”她高兴地欢呼起来，“几天前的那晚上，Charles对你出手了不是吗？”

Erik用一种惊慌的眼神看着她。“为什么这么说？”

“噢噢噢，我亲爱的哥哥啊，”她边笑边说，“他来了，如果我告诉你真相的话，他肯定是要宰了我的。他一定会知道我问了你这个问题的。那天他告诉我他碰见了一个帅气的家伙，而且大概还说了不该说的话......”

“Raven！”Xavier冲进敞开的大门里，正在极力掩饰自己是跑过来的事实。

Raven只是笑笑便离开了。“很高兴见到你，Lehnsherr先生。”她过回头抛下这句话。

“抱歉。”Xavier的脸颊有些淡淡的红。

“我并没有兄弟姐妹，”Erik被他们两人的互动逗乐了，“但我能看得出，你也被他们折腾得够呛。”

“没错，这一点，Raven确实非常擅长。”Xavier干笑了两声。

Erik忍住了自己的笑意和那缕厌烦的好奇。早在那一夜起，他发誓绝对不会让自己落入Xavier娴熟的调情技巧中。

“那晚我确实说得过分了点。”Xavier示意让Erik坐下，“我想道歉很久了。”

“没关系。”Erik知道他是诚心诚意的在道歉，“没什么大不了的。”

喜悦的色彩染红了Xavier的脸颊。“谢谢，我的朋友。现在我们继续回到工作上的问题来吧。”

Erik点点头。

“让我给你解释一下我们准备在这里建造的东西。”Xavier深吸了口气，朝四周看了看，“Raven和我准备建立一所学校，专门招收年轻的变种人学生。我们想要给他们提供一个庇护所，给他们提供一个可以学习并且锻炼自己能力的地方。”

Erik示意让他接着往下说。这想法其实挺好的。

“正如你之前和Raven说的，生为变种人并非罪恶。但如果我们向大众公开正在这里打造的学校，我们这个愿望很有可能会落空。”Xavier说着叹了口气，“普通民众并不知道其实也有人反对变种人。总有那么几个人非常恐惧我们，他们并不能理解我们这么做的重要性，并不能理解为什么那些变种儿童需要训练能力，避免自身的能力给周遭的人与事造成不必要的麻烦。”

“所以你是打算把他们全都藏在这儿？”Erik一想到那些孩子们，他就有些坐立不安......

“不完全是。”Xavier说，“关于学校的那方面我不打算伪装，但我们还是要保持低调，免得引起诸如Kelly议员还有他的同僚Styker将军的注意。”

“Tony之前好像给我说过这个Stryker。”Erik慢慢地说，“在我记忆中并不是一位阿谀奉承的人。”

Xavier轻轻笑了笑。“这我一点也不奇怪。Stryker给大多数人留下的印象都是错误的。”

“所以你是想要偷偷重新修葺这房子，然后就可以私底下训练那些年轻的变种人了是吗。”Erik总结道。

“这可能听起来确实非常愚蠢......”Xavier说。

“并没有。”Erik打断了他，“这是非常了不起的目标。”他承认，“但你这条路十分难走。”

“我知道。”Xavier陷入那大得过分的办公椅里。

“不过，”Erik看见Xavier抬头看了他一眼后，接着往下说，“我喜欢你这主意，我也知道Tony一定会支持我们。现在你拥有来自Stark企业的官方技术支持与我额外提供的私人协助。”

Xavier从椅子里站了起来，绕过桌子站在Erik面前。“Lehnsherr先生，这是我这么久以来，听过最好的消息。”他伸出手，Erik也站了起来与他握手。他终于让自己融入了Xavier的个人空间，而且看起来对方并没有介意的意思。

“看来你还真需要多出去运动运动。”Erik不禁半开玩笑地说。他之前和Pepper吐槽过那些关于Xavier的种种，全都被眼前这个男人的魅力与决心软化。

Xavier翻了个白眼，笑着点点头松开Erik的手。不知为何这动作......让他有些失落。

**--**--**

Erik抬起头，整个工作台都被他戏称为‘危险地区’的3D模型所占据。“怎么了？”通常会来实验室里烦他的只有Tony，可Tony从没有学会过进来前要先敲门。

“嘿，我能进来吗？”

Erik惊讶地看着他。“当然，请进。”他站了起来，“怎么了？”他昨天晚上问了Xavier几个问题，没想到他这么快就来找他了，所以说不定是......

“没事。”Xavier向他保证，“我只是和我的律师来签些文件。不过我又转念一想，既然我都过来了，那正好来回答你昨天问我的那些问题。如果还会有其余的疑问的话，也可以一起解决。”

Erik点点头。“当然。”他招呼Xavier到桌子这边来。真微妙，不知为何他觉得Xavier今天穿的西装比那天晚上的那件相比，看起来要正式得多。这件西装穿在身上甚至还不及那件一半的性感，但正经的感觉让Erik十分满意。当然咯，他也看过这男人在家里穿着牛仔裤和印着恶趣味的基因笑话的T恤时的样子，那身装扮让Charles在Erik心中的形象又多添了几笔色彩。

Erik十分欣赏Xavier表现出专业的样子。虽然他只能偷偷视奸。

“这些都是原始的蓝图？”Xavier把外套脱下，挂在椅背上。他略微扯松了一些自己的领带，“以及，请叫我Charles。总那么正式让我有些不自在。”

Erik嘴角上翘勾起一个笑容。“我能想象得出。”他深呼吸，不知道这么直呼对方的名字是否合适。这让身为客户的Charles与项目经理的Erik之间的界限变得越发模糊。

“Lehnsherr先生，我十分乐意你愿意直呼我的名字，当然如果你觉得这有些不太适宜的话......”Xavier的声音听上去毫无感情。

“不，这没关系。”Erik挥手回绝，“怎么说我们也要一起干活，况且我们私底下也能这么称呼对方。”

“好呀，Eirk。”Xavier脸上绽开笑容。

“Charles。”Erik点头同意。真是要命的滑坡谬误(slippery slope)①，Erik不禁这么想。

他收敛了自己的笑容，Charles指着面前虚拟的3D模型。“所以这是蓝图？”

Eirk点头。“没错，我看了几张，但它们有些区域还是空白，因为我不知道那些房间是用来干什么的。特别是你在准备在这里建立的球状空间。”他指着地底下地一片区域，“我的意思是，如果你真的不想告诉别人那没关系。但是如果你想要让我们正式动工前加上的话......”

“不。”Charles深呼吸，“没关系。你知道我是个精神感应者。我之前教过的一位叫做Hank的学生制造了一台机器，可以增强我的脑波。”

Erik慢慢转过头。“你们学校要那玩意干什么？”他还真不知道一个精神感应者需要在学校里摆这样的设施到底有啥用。

“我们不能...直接把我们的天赋当做广告一样打出来。”Charles轻轻地说，“但是通过Cerebro，这是Hank给它起的名字，我们可以定位变种人。”

“真假？”Erik盯着他看。这意味着它也有可能会落入敌手，“Charles，如果那台机器被反变种人群体所控制，或者是军队所控制，”他接着往下说。

“别担心。”Charles说，“我们做了不少类似的样机，而且我们把安全性能放在第一位考虑，除了我以外的人都不能操纵它。”Charles停顿片刻，“并非所有的父母知道他们的孩子是变种人后都会感到开心，而且还有不少变种儿童散落在社会的各个角落，分散在不同的家庭中寄养。Alex就是我通过第一台样机找到的。”Charles的声音越来越小，他对上Erik的视线，“当初他差点杀了少管所的另一个孩子，他只好自愿选择隔离。”

“你不用机器也可以找到他啊。”Erik反驳。

“但那怎么来得及？而且当初我花了不少功夫才把他从那儿弄出来。”Charles说，“如果我再迟一点发现他，那就真的晚了。他们可能永远都不会愿意放他出来了。”

“所以你是准备去寻找那些失足的孩子？”Erik有些好奇Charles是不是准备成为一个圣父般的存在。

“不，当然不是。”Charles轻笑，“我们的学校会向所有的孩子们开放。他们能到我们这儿来寻求帮助。我之前也见过能够十分稳定控制自己能力或者拥有非常安全的变种能力的孩子，但是Erik，不管怎么样，那些孩子在外漂泊，能力失控时终会有可能伤害或者杀死无辜的人。”

“而且你并不希望那样的事情发生。”Erik替他把剩下的话说完了。他自己的能力并不霸道，但他能想象得出如果有变种人能力失控的话......“你之前说过的那个Alex，他的能力是什么？”

“等离子光环。至于他的目标......他还在努力就是了。”Charles叹了口气。

Erik抽了一下嘴角。“好吧。我多少能懂为什么事情会这么复杂了。”

“我也想用那机器找到他的弟弟。”Charles坦白，“但我们并不知道他的能力是什么，甚至不知道他是不是一个变种人。我们只知道他和Alex一样被别的家庭所收养。想要找到他真的比登天还难。”

Erik摇摇头，莞尔一笑。“你真是个追梦人。”这句话想也没想就脱口而出。真是一位让人着迷的梦想家。这并不符合他的风格，也不像会出自他这类人之口，更不......满脸通红的Charles低着头，他耸了耸肩。Erik总感觉自己好像说了些不该说的话。

“我们继续吧。如果你愿意的话，这一部分我可以亲自帮你建。这个项目知道的人越少越好。”Erik强逼着自己把话题重新扯上正轨。

“谢谢，我的朋友，这提议听上去真是无比悦耳。”Charles已经成功改变了Erik对他的看法。

译注：  
①滑坡谬误的典型形式为“如果发生Ａ，接着就会发生Ｂ，接着就会发生Ｃ，接着就会发生Ｄ，……，接着就会发生Ｚ”

**--**--**

Erik擦了擦前额，把瓶子举到嘴边贪婪地一饮而尽。“McCoy，”他把空瓶子放下，“我们只测试过几次，我不敢肯定这样真的能够成功。”

“我会让Charles试试看的。”McCoy说着也拿起自己的水瓶喝了一大口。胡乱地用爪子抓着头顶的毛发，发型变得更加凌乱。

“你是说你要让他 _亲自_ 去测试？”Erik蹙眉。并不是说他不知道这台机器的工作原理，但用其他的东西去测试听上去都会安全得多。McCoy虽然是个聪明的孩子，但如果情感与科学同时摆在他面前，恐怕他还是愿意选择后者。

“这不过和其余的精神感应测试差不多。”Charles站在门边说。

Erik转过身，看见Charles十分悠闲地穿着那条牛仔裤和T恤。“但它听上去还是挺玄乎。”他反驳，“而且......我不知道这东西该怎么摆，这里的空间似乎有些不对劲。”

Charles沿着狭长的金属通道走到球形空间的中央，他环顾了一下镶嵌在四周的金属板。“不对劲是什么意思？”

Erik耸耸肩。“我也不知道该怎么解释。”

“我来看看可以吗？”Charles晃了一下抵在太阳穴的手指。

Erik花了好一阵才适应。他想要拒绝这种感觉，但这房间内奇怪的感觉让他选择了接受对方。“好吧，你别......乱看。”他有些结巴地说。

「 _谢谢，我的朋友。我知道你不喜欢这样，但是你得让我找到正确的方位。_ 」Charles在他脑中说。

Erik费劲全力，专注着体味那奇怪的感觉。

“是这，”Charels自言自语，“出了问题吗？”

Erik扫了他一眼。“我也不知道是不是这里，毕竟它看上去和其他的地方完全一样。”

“好吧，那我们再来一次。”Charles告诉他，“这次我把这个戴上。”他说着举起头盔，光裸的线缆在地板上闪耀着金属的光泽。

“你现在这样子就像实验室里的小白鼠。”Erik嗤之以鼻，“我还是觉得这并不是个好主意，但如果McCoy觉得他自己能够控制得住的话......”

“我确实可以。”McCoy的声音从控制台那边传来，“我用低功率运行机器。”

Erik摇摇头，但还是向后退了几步。他们已经大致完成了这个球形混凝土空间的建设，金属衬板基本上都已完全贴合在墙上。只剩下McCoy需要进行最后的技术调整。这么快他们就完成了建设让Erik有些失落，他没有借口继续来这里闲逛了。讲真，虽然Erik很喜欢他的工作，但他从来没有试过这么喜欢过一个项目。

Charles戴上头盔眨了眨眼睛后闭上。他皱起眉头。“Erik，我想你是对的。”他说，“比起旧的哪个Cerebro，新的这个用起来效果确实感觉不太对劲。”

“真奇怪。”McCoy低头检查各项读数。

Erik扯了一下嘴角。“感觉好像是有几块金属的位置不太对。”他突然反应过来究竟是哪里出了问题。

“你能找出来吗？”Charles好奇地问他。

“应该能。”Erik闭上眼睛，让金属的触感充满他的心。这感觉就像用手手抚平金属板的表面，“啊哈，我找到了。等我一下。”其中一块金属板，不，其中两块金属板在安装的时候出了点问题。它们的位置放错了，难怪会产生如此不协调的感觉。Erik重新睁开眼睛，解决了这两块金属板的问题，现在这两块板子都完美地回到了原来的位置。“好些了吗？”他问。

“当然，好多了。”Charles的声音听上去无比雀跃，“你现在感觉如何？”

Erik蹙眉。“等一等。”他把最后几块金属板的表面抚平。“哇哦！”他和Charles同时发出喜悦的感叹。

“Charles，你还好吗？”McCoy有些担忧地问他。

Eirk看着Charles。“我想他应该没什么问题。”他干巴巴地说，“Charels，拜托你现在真的是一脸高潮的表情呢。”他在一旁开玩笑。

“这真的太棒了。”Charles忍不住惊叹，并没有注意到Erik的评论。

Erik莞尔一笑。Charles的状态看起来确实挺好的。

“这感觉就好像本来你是隔着门板在听别人讲话时，突然有人帮你打开了那扇门。”Charles试着向他们两人解释那感觉。

“很好，说明它成功了。出来吧，让McCoy把剩下的工作做完。”Erik故作责备。对方脸上失望的小表情差点让他笑了出来。

“真扫兴。”Charles示意让McCoy关掉Cerebro。他咕哝着摘掉了头盔，看着他们两人微笑，“干得漂亮。”他称赞。

“不客气。”Erik平淡地说，“如果没什么事的话，我去危险地区那边看看。”

“那是训练室。”McCoy蹲在地上把电线埋进地板里时自言自语地说。

“不去看看怎么知道。”Erik大笑。

“我留在这继续给Hank搭把手。”Charles说，“谢啦，Erik，你真帮了我们大忙。”

“毕竟你付了钱嘛。”Erik有些生硬地说，恨不得马上从这房间里逃出去。

Charles看了他一眼，他知道Charles肯定没有相信他说的这番话。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 精神感应对话内容用引号「」表示

“你真是太不可思议了。”Charles坐在Erik办公室的沙发里心满意足地感叹，“你调整后的Cerebro简直是棒呆了，我的朋友。”他接着说，“我现在感知的距离是原来的两倍，而且我觉探测的得范围说不定还能更远。”

Erik挑眉。“你是不是又玩过...你当然又玩过头了。”Erik哼了一声，纠正自己。

Charles耸耸肩，甚至一点悔过的意思都没有。“毕竟这也只有我能用呀。”

Erik翻了个白眼。他想了半天也没想明白，真搞不懂为什么Charles会挑在今天来办公室找他。‘去城里开会’是Charles经常用来闲逛的借口。Erik猜测这这其中有一半的原因是因为Charles想躲着他那些亲爱的学生们和Raven。

电脑嘟了一声，Erik转过身查看收到的新信息。他深深叹了口气，摇摇头起身，“我得去一间实验室看看。”他对坐在旁边埋头看着一叠文件的Charles说。

“又有哪个家伙玩脱了？”Charles半开玩笑地说。Erik以前也和他说过一些关于实验室的恶作剧。

“没那么惨，不过出于安全的考虑，我得去看一下。”Erik拿起手机把它塞进口袋，“我很快就回来，”他向门口走去，“但愿吧。”句末他勾起一个浅笑。

“别担心。”Charles与他挥手道别，“我这有茶，还有一大堆要看的文件，等你回来时我肯定也还没走。”

Erik朝他微微一笑，关上了身后的门。其实严格来说，Charles真的不应该这么频繁地来Erik的办公室拜访他。可不知为何，Erik似乎越来越不介意了。

他把这些思绪搁在一旁。一小时后，他一边低声咒骂，一边从电梯里走出来，回到办公室里。他进去时发现原本坐在沙发上看材料的Charles不见时，懊恼得差点摔门。其实Charles正躺在沙发上熟睡，文件全都散落到了地上。

Erik见状，控制着门上的铰链让它缓缓停下。他在原地站了很久，为的就是希望关门时不要吵醒Charles。

他匆匆扫了一眼Charles身上的西装。不知为何他有些怀念他之前去Charles宅子里时，他穿着T恤和牛仔裤的样子。穿西装的Charles看上去也不赖，只是......给人感觉更严肃，更难以接近。

Erik办公室的门打开了，Pepper走进来。

“Potts小姐？”Erik转过身看着他，压低自己的音量。

她停下了脚步。这恐怕是Erik第一次发现她在踟蹰。

“Lehnsherr先生，抱歉打扰了。不过我觉得你可能会需要这些。”她说。

Erik看着她抱在怀里的一叠毯子。Erik低下头，然而从他脸上的表情来看，他还是无法掩饰自己的笑意。Potts走上前把毛毯塞进Erik怀里，Erik甚至都不知道该说些什么，只是默默接下了毯子。Erik有些机械地抬头，盯着她看。

“你办公室里挺冷的。”她轻轻地说，转身打开门。

“Potts小姐？”Erik叫住了她，不小心提高了自己的音量。

“Lehnsherr先生？”她站在门口看着Erik。

“谢谢。”Erik真诚地道谢完毕之后走到沙发边上抖开毛毯。

“不用谢。”Potts轻轻笑了，“你这口嫌体正直的家伙，看来你和他的兼容性还挺高嘛。”

Erik的‘才没有！’几乎脱口而出，但他还是硬生地咽了回去。毕竟这么说听上去也太幼稚了点。“不许告诉别人。”他改口，“我还要好好维护我的形象。”

Potts意味深长地环顾了一下房间，接着悄悄带上门。

Erik转身回到沙发跟前，摊开毛毯盖在Charles身上。他看上去累坏了，最近根本就没有机会好好休息。毕竟为了开办学校，他还有成堆的文件要处理。也难怪Charles会累成这个样子。

他决定让Charles尽可能的多睡一会。

Erik回到办公桌旁。他停了下来，不知从那儿传来一阵嗡嗡的噪音。Erik歪着脑袋侧耳倾听。那声音是从沙发那边传来的，他伸手摸进Charles上衣口袋里，掏出一个像是发了疯般正在不停震动的手机。

Erik看了看来电人的名字，接通了电话。“他在睡觉。”他轻轻地对着电话里的人说。Erik坐在沙发上，把Charles身上的毯子掖好。

对方陷入一阵沉默，过了好一会Alex的声音才重新响起。“ _Charles之前告诉我等他在你这里把事情都办完后会发短信给我让我来接他回去，_ ”Alex说，“ _可现在都这么晚了。_ ”

Erik看了一眼蹭了蹭沙发喃喃自语的Charles。“没事，让他再多睡一会吧。”

Alex发出了一声怪叫。“ _Lehnsherr先生，我先提醒你一句_ ，”他说，“ _他每次起床后头都会超痛的诶。_ ”

Erik蹙眉。“向来都是？”

“ _别在意，不过他今天对着那群官僚味十足的混蛋看了一整天，想必也是接近暴走的边缘了。_ ”Alex解释道。

“好吧。”Erik向后退了两步，有些忧心忡忡地看着Charles。Erik经常会刻意避开公司里的员工，要说不善于与他人交往可还真不是在骗人。甚至是与Tony熟络起来都花了他不少时间。他面带笑意看着熟睡中的Charles，嘴角不禁向上勾起一个微笑。他大概已经预料到会出现这种情况了，从他们两人初遇的那一瞬间就产生了微妙的引力。如果Charles一直都表现出是个傻多速的的话，那股热情肯定早已消失殆尽。然而最近几天，Erik一直和Charles泡在一起......“那，你有什么好建议吗？我觉得继续让他睡一会比较好。”

“ _确实是个好主意，_ ”Alex附议，“ _我大概半小时后出发，不过难免路上会堵车，估计到你们那儿得一小时左右吧。_ ”

“我还有别的事要忙，就让他继续在沙发上睡一会吧。”Erik如是说。

“ _好，_ ”Alex轻声说，“ _那就麻烦你了。_ ”

Erik感觉自己的脸有些烧，还没等Alex跟他道别就挂断了电话。他把Charles的手机放回口袋里，不情不愿地逃回自己的办公桌后。每隔几分钟他都会抬起头看看依然熟睡的Charles。

Erik清空了脑海中纷纷扰扰的杂念，让工作重新充实自己。起初他还有些迷惑，直到现在才突然恍然大悟。很明显Charles真的是累坏了才会这样毫无戒备，当然也有可能他在睡觉时就是这么随意。Erik不知道Charles是不是也曾也像这样躺在别人的床上......Erik停下了自己的思绪，笑着摇了摇头。他在期待自己是否也能拥有这样的机会。

更让他或多或少有些惊讶的是，他竟然无比期待的去探索这其中的某些方面。

半小时后Erik重新抬头。Charles坐起来擦擦嘴角，Erik大脑中纷杂的思绪瞬间归于寂静。这动作已经不能用可爱来形容。

“抱歉。”Charles双眼有些朦胧，但比他们第一次见相遇时的样子要好多了。

“没关系。”Erik淡定地说，“你正需要好好睡一觉。”他干巴巴地又加上了一句。毕竟Erik并不能无时不刻照顾Charles，待在他的身边还是让Erik有些不安。

“确实睡了一个好觉。”Charles微微一笑。

“头疼吗？”Alex已经事先提醒过Erik，所以他多少也猜到了。

Charles肯定地咕哝了一句。

Erik起身走到小冰箱前拿了瓶水，很快又回到自己的办公桌前从抽屉里翻出一板止痛药后，Erik坐到Charles身边，把药递给他。

“噢，麻烦你了。”Charles深吸了口气。

Erik点头收起自己的笑容，拧开瓶盖，不假思索地把手搭在Charles的肩上，将这瓶水递给他。Charles用冷水送服止痛药，有些惬意地享受Erik的轻抚。Erik的手感受着Charles那白衬衫下温热的肌肤，轻柔地游走于他的肩膀与脖颈。

Charles把瓶子放在茶几上，咕哝了一声表示感谢后将肩膀挤入Erik的手中。

“我的天。”Erik把他拉得更近，Charles忍不住倒吸了口凉气。Charles靠上Erik的肩头，这亲密接触让他几乎要融化在Erik的怀里。

Erik在Charles对他的信任与自己内心的抗拒中纠结不已。但如此无助的Charles根本没有让他选择的余地。看着Chalres一个劲往他怀里钻的样子，Erik不禁怀疑Charles是不是对这方面有些迷恋。他把自己的手指插入Charles的发间，用指尖轻轻摩挲Charles的头皮，好像这样做就能将紧张的气氛全都抹去。

Charles嘟囔了几句，把脸埋在Erik肩上擦了擦，或许他自己都没有意识到在做什么吧。那声音一直在Erik脑海中缭绕，这让他比之前还要满足。

“真是糟糕的一天，嗯？”Erik虽然嘴上这么说，其实他自己也和Charles一样累的精疲力尽。

“正式开学之前还有成堆的文件要处理，而且你还得和不少混蛋打交道。越混蛋的家伙，越让你头疼。”Charles喃喃自语，温暖的气息喷在Erik的衣服上。

突然有个想法扰乱了Erik的思路，他皱起眉头。“你回美国之后有好好睡过觉吗？”话虽然这么说，然而答案Erik早就猜出了一半。

“可能正常睡眠的一半时间都没有吧。”Charles坦白。

Erik的声音听上去有些不可置否。“我虽然不想评论你，”他的语速很快，“我偶尔会工作狂模式全开，可是......”

“我懂，”Charles答，“我都知道。”

他们沉默了片刻。Charles往后坐了点，抬头，红润的脸上露出沮丧的神色。Erik在无法把持住自己的行为前故意把头压得低低的，Charles的目光落在Erik的唇上，让他澎湃。

“不行，”Erik含糊地说，“你是客户。”哪怕他有多么想缩短他与Charles之间的距离，他依然做出了这样的解释。

“唔。”Charles咕哝着，但丝毫没有想要分开的意思。

“Erik！”

Charles猛地往后退开，Erik盯着来者翻了个白眼。“Tony，我说了多少次要先敲门？”

“我难道，不应该是，一个例外吗？”Tony靠着门框有些厚脸皮地说。“嗨Charles。”他颔首打了个招呼。

Charles微微一笑。“Tony。”

Erik听上去有些不耐烦，但他的手还是搭在Charles的肩上。“Alex在路上了。”他无视了自己的老板，有些不情愿地松开Charles。

“我是不是打断了些什么？”Tony有些八卦地问。

“当然。”Erik看着Charles微笑。或许是出于对Charles的保护，他给足了对方台阶下。

「 _谢谢你_ ， _Erik_ 。」

Erik看着Charles满意地笑了。他听见了急促的呼吸，但他不停暗示自己，他与Charles之间，只能够到此为止。

毫无疑问，任何一个项目都会有结束的日子。突然Erik有些希望那让人难过的一天可以别那么快来临。

“你有空吗，我需要你帮我弄点东西。”Tony委婉地说——如教科书般标准的Tony Stark式委婉的语气。

“去吧。”Charles说出这句话的同时，Erik看了他一眼，“我去大堂等Alex就好。”

“你呆在这里。”Erik脱口而出。平时他可不喜欢让其他人单独待在自己的办公室里，“这里比大堂更舒服。等Alex到了我会让保安通知他你在这。”

“反正他来了我也会知道呀。”Charles指了指自己的太阳穴，眨眨眼睛。

Erik看着他微微一笑。“好吧，”他妥协了。有些嫌弃的看了一眼Tony。“我待会再来找你，现在你先给我几分钟行不？”

“成。”Tony说着的同时半条腿也已经踏出了办公室，专心致志地看着先前准备给Erik的东西。

Erik起身伸手示意，他看着对方略带忧郁的双眼。“如果你想......”Erik的话说了一半，又咽了回去，“我是说，晚上，去喝一杯的话，”他耸耸肩，“就......可以等到我们完成这个项目，你不再是我的客户以后。”句末他又补了一句，感觉现在自己的呼吸有些急促。

Charles眼睛周围紧绷的肌肉明显缓和了，他微笑地朝Erik点点头。“听起来真棒。”

“Erik！”

“Tony有些不耐烦了呢。”Charles说，但丝毫没有想要放走Erik的意思。

“Tony向来都这么不耐烦。”Erik自言自语地吐槽了一句。

“表现好点，”Charles有些逗趣地责备他，“等这个项目结束后就可以光明正大的约啦。”Charles嘴角上翘，倾身凑近Erik，扫过他的唇。

Erik挑眉看着他，Charles笑着耸耸肩。“那算是我先欠下的。”

Erik咬住自己的下唇，缓缓点头。他根本无法把自己的视线从Charles的双唇上移开，因为他终于可以得到它了......实话实说，鉴于他们之间的关系，光是这样看着都让Erik觉得赏心悦目。

“你还是赶紧去看看Tony想干啥吧。”Charles轻笑着在一旁揶揄。

Tony碰巧又在此刻再次呼唤了一次Erik。

“我真应该让他把那套该死的战甲吃下去。”Erik一遍咒骂一遍不舍地又看了一眼Charles。

“那也得等到我们的项目完成之后。”Charles提醒他。

Erik哼了一声，朝着Charles肯定地点点头。但愿Tony不会又冒出来一些会让Erik产生想要把他的战甲撕成碎片的新点子。最好还是让他保留现在的那个设计方案吧。

他在电梯里遇上了偷偷溜进来的Tony，他把实验室的访问密码输了进去。当电梯门关上的一瞬间，沉默自然也打破了。

“我还以为你不喜欢Charles。”Tony靠在电梯的玻璃墙上笑嘻嘻地看着Erik。

“他没有想我预料中的那么烦人。”Erik非常平淡地答。就目前来看，Tony大概并不希望他和Charles有一腿。

“不，我能看出来。”Tony大笑，“你们两个已经......”

“Tony，”Erik叹了口气，从Tony手里抢过那个还没被他玩坏的平板，“我之前是怎么说过让你远离我的感情生活的来着？”

Tony陷入了沉默，Erik知道他在组织语言。

“不许插手，可是老天，Erik，”Tony惊讶的看着他，“你这样做我并不反对，但是......”

Erik已经知道Tony想说什么。“我知道，我们说好了等到所有的工程都结束之后再约，”Erik顿了顿，“而且......”Erik深吸了口气，“我觉得我和他进展挺好的。”

Tony静静地看着他。

“别大惊小怪的，Tony。”Erik感觉自己心好累。

“我才没有。”Tony摇头，嘴角闪过一个微笑，“我只是没想到能活着看见你这么认真对待一个人，而且恰好这人还是我朋友之一。”Tony凑近，“拜托别那么快分手，”他说，“毕竟你们都是我的朋友，要真分手了，场面可是很尴尬呢。”

Erik耸肩。“这我可保证不了。”但他铁了心的还是希望这次能成。

Tony点点头。“我也只是说说而已。”

Erik低头看着平板。“我知道。”感谢上帝，Tony似乎真的只是随口说说。

电梯停了下来，Tony重新站直。“这会非常美妙。”他满意地笑着指了指平板，然后大步踏出电梯。

Erik查看了一下手里的平板后叹息。是时候变身为Tony的保姆兼保镖了。

**--**--**

“我讨厌我妹。”Charles躺回Erik的沙发里抱怨。

Erik的视线甚至没有离开过自己的屏幕。“所以这就是你躲在我办公室里的原因吗？”他问，“又来？”

Charles从沙发上爬起来向Erik走去，绕过桌子趴在他的椅背。“我在这是因为时时刻刻都可以看到你呀。”

Erik莞尔一笑，抬手拂过Charles搭在他胸前的双手。“你爱她。”他轻笑了一声。不光是Raven，其他的孩子Erik也很喜欢。他们代表着希冀与渴望，似乎这世上根本没有什么东西能够成为他们的阻碍。

“当然。”Charles的鼻尖蹭过Erik的后颈。

“别干坏事。”Erik感觉自己的血液流动的速度有些变快了，他厉声警告。他和Charles说好了，他们现在在公众场合只能保持小心翼翼的交往模式。除了在某些会议上，他们也就礼节性地亲吻过一两次对方的脸颊。

Erik从来不知道“欲求不满”这几个字究竟该怎么写。通常他都忙于工作而忽视了自己的性冲动。但也多亏了Charles，现在Erik终于会像十来岁的青少年那样打打飞机了。虽然听上去很可笑，但是甚至是和Charles打完深夜电话后，都能让他的小Erik性致勃勃。

“我知道。”Charles声音低哑，他贴着Erik的耳廓吹了口气，“抱歉。”他向后退了一步放开了Erik，有些不情愿地拍拍对方的肩膀。

Erik摇摇头，深吸了口气。“没关系。”他如是说。

“当然。”Charles做了个鬼脸后又走回了沙发，“在我们太过火之前，我真的得先回一趟温切斯特。”他轻笑。

Erik狡黠地笑了。

**--**--**

“所以，你和Charles......”Tony开口。

“我不想知道你到底在和谁打赌。”Erik打断了他，用力地把金属战甲装上，推得Tony有些摇晃。

“欲求不满有害健康。”Tony告诉他。他抬手调试了一下自己的战甲。

“项目没做完之前我们不会约会或者做一些不适宜的行为。”Erik嗤之以鼻地哼了一声。

“哦我去，”Tony抱怨，“这么说是Pepper赢了。”

“别告诉我她是唯一一个相信我的人？”Erik说着翻了个白眼。

“我只是突然忘了你是能够将自己的欲望如此置之度外的人。”Tony咕哝道。

Erik突然停下了手中的动作。“我没有置之度外，”他反驳，“但不得不说，它们在用非常缓慢的速度聚集膨胀。”

Tony默默看着他，笑得更厉害了。“我猜等这项目做完后，我要好几天见不着你了。”

Erik真诚地咧嘴一笑。

Tony看起来很纠结。“你懂，我真的不用知道。”

“那就放好你自己的手别再多管闲事。”Erik嫌弃地把另一块钢板卡进Tony的膝盖上。

**--**--**

Erik看了一眼自己的手机，觉得又好气又好笑。现在是清晨六点，在这个美妙的星期三上午，他才从自己的床上爬起来。他知道今天中午，在Greymalkin巷里，这个工程会正式结束，并且转交相关的文件。

这四个月里，Charles每天都在变着花样来约Erik。虽然这段期间里，Erik一直在回避Charles（虽然Erik很少这么干），可对他的热情依然没有减少。他感到喜悦的同时也有些恐惧，毕竟他从来没有真正和别人约会过，他以前可没有像现在这样在某个人身上投注过这么多的时间与精力。

与此同时，他已经忍受了Charles长达四个月的下流短信的骚扰。所以每天早上六点准时出现在他手机屏幕上的淫秽信息已让他不足为奇。

Erik摇摇头揉了一下眼睛，准备像往常一样煮上咖啡后再考虑怎么回这信息。他把这条信息读了一遍又一遍，思考究竟该写一些什么内容。

最后，他坐在厨房的桌上，打下‘ _你难道就用这张嘴亲吻你妹妹吗？_ ’

‘ _并不，但我打算用它来亲你。_ ’过了一会又发来一条短信。

Erik翻了个白眼。‘ _很好，今晚我们一起，我定了位置，我可以保证晚上的时光将会非常美妙。_ ’

‘ _在床上的？_ ’

Erik莞尔一笑。‘ _如果你表现好点的话，当然。_ ’

他的手机沉默了一会，Erik猜测是因为其他人也陆续起床了的缘故。他把剩余的咖啡饮尽，准备出门去上班。他准备先去一趟办公室，把要带去温切斯特的文件全都整理好。其余的时间就是看Charles是不是真的能在晚饭前安分守己了。

Erik还真不知道自己是不是也和Charles想的一样。要他坦白来说的话，他们两人之间的的关系一直让他觉得非常有趣，也正是因为这项工程，让他们两人走到了一起。

这是游戏的乐趣，是狩猎的快感。Erik的手机响了，他咧嘴一笑。这一次并不是新短信的提示音，而是来电的铃响。

“ _早啊，Erik。_ ”Charles的声音听上去比蜜还甜。

“早，Charles。”Erik向他打招呼，努力控制自己不笑出来。他大概猜出了为什么Charles会给他打电话的原因。

“ _就你刚提到的问题，_ ”Charles的语气很平淡，“ _只要我全神贯注的话，我会表现很好的哟。_ ”

Erik的喉咙突然干如沙漠，他用力咽了口唾沫。

“ _我的表现绝对会出乎你意料的好，_ ” _Charles接着往下说，“我会做你想让我做，或者命令我做的所有事情。我会跪在你脚下然后......_ ”Charles停下了，电话里传来一阵奇怪的声音。

Erik咒骂着，把手掌贴向自己的裆部。

“ _Raven！你就不能先敲门吗？_ ”

Erik把电话拿下来盯着看了看，接着爆发出一阵狂笑。毕竟没有什么比听见Charles Xavier在她年轻的妹妹面前出糗更搞笑的事情了。

“ _还有你，给我闭嘴。_ ”Charles在电话里咆哮，“ _走着瞧，今晚我会和你一起去吃饭的。然后我们一起坐着你的豪华轿车回你家，我要把你操得连你妈都不认识，我保证你会非常喜欢。_ ”

“Charles，”Erik深吸了口气，平复了自己的情绪后小声地说，“我当然会喜欢你幻想在我身上做的任何一件事，我发誓我一定会很享受。”

Charles沉默了片刻。“ _你是怎么能把这些下流的对话说得这么甜蜜的嗯？_ ”Charles喘息地问。

Erik发誓他一定又听到了一些奇怪的声响，他干巴巴地问，“她是不是在干呕？”

“ _你应该很庆幸自己没有一个神烦的妹妹。_ ”Charles叹了口气。

“你爱她，”Erik笑着把钱包装进口袋里，勾起挂在玄关上的钥匙，“今晚，我们会有场以红酒与情话相配的难忘晚宴，然后我会接你来我家，远离你那八卦的妹妹。”Erik又不傻——他当然知道Charles吃完饭后想来他家。当然不仅仅是因为他家里吃饭的地方更近，更是因为那群Charles所关爱的、让Erik也逐渐喜爱的孩子们非常 _非常_ 聒噪。

“ _嗯。_ ”Charles小声嘀咕，显然所有的情绪都被破坏干净了。

“Charles，我现在去我办公室拿上文件，然后过几小时后去找你。”Erik感觉自己有些飘飘然。

Charles笑了一下，电话那头传来温暖柔和的声音。“ _我知道，这太棒了，当然不仅是因为我们两个可以......嗯。_ ”Charles并没有接着往下说。

Erik开心地坐上电梯下去停车场，他能想象得出Charles满脸通红的表情。一想到能够滔滔不绝地讲着黄段子的人竟然也会有像新婚前夜的处女一样羞涩的情景，真让人惊喜得停不下来。

**--**--**

Erik不知道他这一天是怎么度过的。他在正午前到了Charles的宅子，并不是因为路途遥远，而是某间实验室又乱成了一团。偶尔Erik也会疑惑为什么Stark的实验室依然完好无损，没有被他的员工们炸毁。唔，不过真要说的话，半数的时间风险都来自于Tony和他的那些疯狂的创意。

Charles在Erik的脑子里告诉他正确的路线，他默默穿过走廊，来到房子的后面。工人们还在审视工程的完成情况以及清扫建筑垃圾。这地方在Erik的帮助下，将会聚集无数像他这样的变种人。Erik从来就没有像现在这样如此自豪。

「 _如果你想要私人授课的话，记得和我说一声。_ 」Charles在他脑海里响起的声音就像是在床上那样诱人。

Erik只是微笑着把自己的热切的期待投射给Charles。反馈回来的感觉让他差点站不住脚。

户外灿烂的阳光迎接了Erik，他笑着走向Charles所在的位置。Charles  
正在和Alex还有Raven聊天，看见Erik后他抬起头，微笑着朝Erik挥手示意。

Erik拿出带来的文件夹。“这里。”他说，“这是这个项目的文件，都签好并且密封了，”他把信封交到Charles手里，手指轻轻擦过对方的指尖，“现已送达。”

“真惊人。”Raven笑着说。

“是啊，当初教授和Hank开始构思这些想法的时候，我们都以为他疯了。”Alex也加了一句。

Charles只是盯着他们两人看了一会，最后缓缓点头，脸上浮现出一个微笑。“实话说，我也曾怀疑过自己。”他说，“我当初就没想到它能成功，直到Tony向我引荐了你。当你答应接手这个项目后，我几乎可以肯定结果一定会非常完美。”

Raven干咳了几声，一旁的Alex也不知道该往哪里看。

“你们现在这样子就差没一起滚床单了。”Raven冷冷的说。

Charles瞪了她一眼，Erik忍住没笑出来。

“她说得又没错，”Erik淡定的说，“你确实是就差那么一点嘛。”

“确实是吧？”Charles柔声道，勾住Erik依然紧紧攒着文件的手指。他轻轻往前一扯，带着Erik往前走了几步，这距离几乎能牵上对方的手。“我跟高兴你给我了第二次机会。”

“哦我的天，我看得要瞎了。”Alex一阵怪叫。

“在我们看到一些少儿不宜的画面前最好还是先赶紧走吧，”Raven说着哼了一声，“我相信温切斯特有足够的储备能够让我们躲开这两人远远的。”

Erik无视了那两人。他已经习惯了待在一群不能理解他的人中间生活。他之前已经暗示了Raven许多次别再让Charles头痛不已，整天围在Charles身边转悠。这或许也能解释为何在这项工程结束前他们两人都没有什么实质性的进展。

“我要先回趟办公室，在跟进几个项目，然后回家洗个澡，我们晚上七点见。”Erik轻轻地说，根本没注意到Raven已经拽着Alex钻回房间了。Erik看见了Charles在他脑海里投射的画面，他笑了笑。“我保证我会换上正装的。”

“嗯哼。”Charles舔了一下自己的嘴唇，欲望与兴致让他的双眼更为明亮。

Erik眨了眨眼睛，把自己的手从Charles的手中抽了回来，只留下那个信封。Charles略带失落的神色让他心跳加速。“再等一会，”他往前走了两步，双手捧起Charles脸悄声说，“就把这个当成一会让你坐我的车的定金吧。”他狡黠一笑，不计后果地凑近，将自己的唇印上Charles的。

Charles叹了口气，分开双唇加深了这个吻。

瞬间Erik进入了一种忘我的状态，过了好久他才突然反应过来自己在做什么。“Charles，”他的低语贴在对方的唇上，“我们得慢慢来。”

Charles笑了，气息吹在Erik脸上弄得他有些发痒。

Erik深吸了口气，终于分开了彼此。“今晚见。”他慢慢地，慢慢地退开。

“当然。”Charles瞬间就恢复了状态。

Erik知道自己的目的达到了，他准备离开。估计他这一路上都不会再撞上其余的孩子们了。

“你要走了，”Charles轻轻地说，“首先，他们都在厨房里；其次，我还真不想就这么放你走。”

Erik给Charles投射了自己内心的欢愉后转身离去，走出了这幢房子。

「 _你在玩火。_ 」Charles在他脑中轻笑。

Erik能感觉得到Charles对他的期待，他笑得更厉害了。

**--**--**

“操，”Charles一边自言自语，一边想方设法把自己的手伸进正在开门的Erik的裤子里，“你今晚穿的这身实在是太性感了。”他贴在Erik的后颈上喘息。

“彼此彼此。”Erik笑着说。晚饭时Charles坚持要喝红酒已经让他有些晕乎乎的了，在回来的路上Charles还顺理成章地得寸进尺。

“我们在车里还没做到一半呢。”Charles贴在Erik的侧颈喘息。Charles沿着衣领投下的阴影舔去，又有一股气息吹上Erik的皮肤。

“Charles，”Erik放弃了使用钥匙，直接用能力打开了门。他转身，粗暴地把Charles拖了进来。“Charles。”他又重复了一边，十分享受这几个音节在他舌尖上跳动的感觉。

Charles站在那里停顿了一会，他贴在Erik面前，看着他。“你介意我舔到你高潮吗？我已经幻想了一整天了。”

Erik发誓他的大脑绝对短路了几秒。“上床去。”他声音沙哑，瞬间感觉浑身的肌肉都蹦得紧紧的，“要做就好好做，不要在走廊里。”

Erik连拖带拽地把一直在抱怨个不停的Charles带离客厅，拖到了他的卧室里。他用自己的能力把大门锁上后，打开了卧室的门。

“你这样子看上去真棒。”Charles喘息着解开Erik的领带还有衬衣，他把衣服扯开，搭在Erik的小臂上。发现自己忘记解开袖扣时，Charles略带怨念地嘀咕了两句。

Erik被逗乐了。“冷静Charles，这又不是什么比赛！”他挥手用自己的能力解下袖扣，尽力保持站立的他已经有几分不耐烦的神色。Charles也不例外，他趴在Erik身上沿着Erik锁骨线舔咬。

Erik终于解放了自己的双手。Erik一把抱住Charles将他身上的外套和衬衣一件件褪下。他把Charles往后一推，看着他倒在床上，从唇间逸出一声惊呼。

“我们有的是时间。”Erik承诺的同时拉开Charles的裤子，然后扯下，和他的鞋袜一起褪去。他低头看着Charles，看着他剧烈起伏的胸口。Charles比他要矮半个头，但身体的曲线却十分匀称，Erik就这样默默欣赏了好一会。他几乎都要看呆了，直到Charles笑着摇晃了一下他的臀部。确实是，非常匀称的身体。

Erik单膝跪在床上，但Charles抬腿抵在Erik的胸口。

“你穿的似乎有点太多了。”Charles告诉他。

Erik咧嘴一笑，收紧了环在Charles脚踝上的手。Erik的拇指拂过脚背的肌腱。Charles十分享受地闭上了双眼。很快，他脱掉了自己的裤子，只剩下一条四角内裤。他继续跪在床上，让Charles的腿搭在自己身上。

“站起来让我看看你嘛？”Charles的问句带着喘息。

Erik站了起来，平时他的样子就十分诱人，更何况现在还是裸着的。

Charles把自己的腿放了下来，惊讶地看着Erik。“在车上的时候我就感觉到你下面一定很大很完美。但该死，你这一身肌肉也很棒啊，可不是吗？”

不知道该说些什么的Erik只是笑着蹬掉自己的裤子。脱掉鞋子后他也很快脱下了他的袜子。Erik没有直接上床，他低头盯着Charles看了好一会。Charles很享受Erik的目光，Erik能感觉得到自己的性致再次上升了一个档次，过去几小时内一直属于半勃状态的他，现在也终于完全挺立。

Charles伸手，示意让他躺下。“你还在等什么，镀金的邀请函吗？”

Erik摇头爬上床，用膝盖分开Charles的双腿，撑在他身体上方。

Charles抬手勾住Erik的脖子，然后滑过Erik的双肩，他抚摸着Erik的胸肌，最后从身体两侧垂落。

现在的情景Erik已经幻想了长达四个月之久，Charles的触碰让他震颤不已。他们终于可以肌肤相亲，两人之间再无其余阻隔。

“确实是忍了四个月了，”Charles托着Erik的臀部抓揉，“你还在干什么呢，快下来。”

Erik分开了Charles的双腿后，他抬起其中一条腿，呼吸急促地用自己的身体抱住Charles。他们紧紧贴在一起，他感觉得到自己体内的热度化作了哽咽的呻吟与挺立的勃起。Erik发出一声满足的叹息后，用力推入Charles的双腿间，将身体大部分的重量都放在那儿。

“你真棒。”Charles上气不接下气地说，他的眼睛睁得大大的，就连瞳都扩大了几分。Erik现在唯一能做的只有攫住Charles的舌头，堵住他的嘴。这一切只让Charles颤抖得更厉害了，他在身下摆动身体的幅度变得更大，每次都会带来更加热切的摩擦。

Charles的双手贴在Erik的臀瓣上，让这律动转化为更难以拒绝的欢愉。他们身上的汗水让这样的动作变得更加容易，当然这其中也有前液的功劳。Charles向上弓起身子，Erik又把他压了下去，慵懒地摆动臀部的动作，让人狂热。

Charles的味道让Erik沉醉，他能感受得到Charles几乎渗进了他身体里每一个角落，在他抬手可触的肌肤之下。他的手溜进Charles的身下，握住他姣好的臀瓣，与此同时，Charles也缠住了Erik的大腿。

不知不觉中高潮便已来临，Erik抱着Charles的身体不停进出，到后来好像感觉全世界只剩下他们两人，只剩下他们之间的动作，只剩下他和Charles两人的意识。

“噢。”Charles喘息着，发出一声低沉的哭喊。Charles的高潮给他镀上了一层奇怪的感觉，那湿润的感觉让他的大脑呼啸。作为回应，阵来自Charles的欢愉也让他释放了。

“噢天啊，”Charles紧紧抱着瘫在自己身上的Erik，呼吸紊乱，精疲力尽，“我很抱歉。”Charles含糊地说。

“啥？”Erik正试着从他身上爬起来。

“我根本没打算脑你。”Charles悄声说，“我一开始只是想专注于自己的感受的......”

“没关系，”Erik用鼻子蹭了一下Charles的耳廓，他的头发因为汗水而略显湿润，“我并不介意。”确实。这是非常奇妙的体验，他感受到了Charles的快感，感受到了自己的快感，他很享受。

Charles沉默了一会，他的手指在Erik的背后来回划动。“你真的好棒。”他轻柔的声音几乎微不可闻。

“我说了我们两人很登对。”Erik咬住Charles的耳垂。这动作让他的臀部挨了一掌。“去洗澡不？”其实他还想要继续再躺会。

“再等等。”Charles转过头的同时，Erik往上躺了一点，他重新吻住对方。现在他们可以考虑是再来一轮，或者是去洗个澡。天知道是哪件事先发生呢。

**--**--**

尾声：

Tony看着自己的手机，蹙眉。他感觉到了Steve的目光越过他的肩膀，正在偷瞄他的短信。Tony不算矮，但是和Steve相比的话，他简直就是个小短腿。今天是星期五，这条让他再会议中阅读的短信是Erik发来的，应该不会有什么见不得人的东西。

_今天我要早点下班。_

Tony皱着眉头很快回复了这条短信，压根没注意到正在唠叨国土安全的Fury。 _我所认识且喜爱的那个工作狂哪去了？你这样我要用什么付给你工资啊？_ 一想到他今天一整天都要耗在SHIELD这边，他决定把自己的一些工作推给Erik。

至于他和Pepper，这家公司一直运行良好，如果能继续这样保持下去就更好了。

他的手机又震了一下。 _让我重新说明一下。_ Tony几乎能脑补得出Erik那嫌弃的语气。 _今天我要早点回家，这样我周末都可以和我的男朋友滚床单。如果你要不同意的话，我就带他来你的办公室，在你的桌上和他做。_

Tony情不自禁地哼了一声，直到他发现所有人都愠怒地瞪着他。他扭头发现Steve的脸有些红，显然他又偷看了这一条短信。

真是个童子军。但是Tony对于这样健壮，可爱，还有些天真的家伙有种莫名的好感。他开始有些明白为什么Erik会那么迷恋Charles了。六个月的蜜月期似乎有些太长了些，但现在随便闯入Erik的办公室依旧不是一个明智的选择。他们两人真的是天造地设的爱侣。

“下不为例。”Tony叹了口气，朝Steve笑笑，“我真应该雇个从不翘班而且不会和我分享他和他男友亲热时的细节的员工。”

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我！终于！填！完了！  
> 对不起！一直！在！沉迷游戏！  
> 本来说！一发完送给Kiri的！  
> 然而.......不知怎么就拖了整整一个月嘤嘤嘤！！！QAQ  
> 感觉这篇文真的拖了好久T_T 真的非常对不起一直在坑里等着的你们...【跪
> 
> 其实这篇文里除了Erik和Charles的关系很萌以外，Erik和Tony的互动也是相当的可爱的呢XDDD
> 
> P.S.关于最后那里 虽然作者没有写明 然而我还是相信Erik是没有酒驾的 一定是！我们的包工头有专职司机吧！【不然边开车边前戏这个真的有些太屌啊？！？！


End file.
